parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood Part 10 "Not In Nottingham"/At Maurice's Church
Jiminy Cricket : Man, oh, man. That Judge Claude Frollo sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) and if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. * Jiminy Cricket sings Not In Nottingham * Every town Has its ups and down Sometime ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe If we were so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham * (church bell rings) * Grimsby : Maurice... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. * Maurice : You're right, Grimsby, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. * Carlotta : Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Judge Claude Frollo taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? * Maurice : Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighing)... empty. * Carlotta : Maurice, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. * Maurice : Your last farthing? Aw, Carlotta, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. * Grimsby : Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. * Maurice : Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. * Amos Slade : Howdy, Maurice. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. * (Organ stops) * Grimsby : What does that big bully want here? * Carlotta : Grimsby, shh. * Amos Slade : Hmm. Well, what have we got here? * Maurice : Now, just a minute, Amos! (stuttering) That's the poor box! * Amos Slade : It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Judge Claude Frollo. Every little bit helps. * Carlotta : Oh, you put that back! * Amos Slade : And His Majesty also blesses you, Carlotta. * Maurice : You thievin' scoundrel! * Amos Slade : Now, take it easy, Maurice. I'm just doin' my duty. * Maurice : Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Judge Claude Frollo? * Amos Slade : Listen, Maurice, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. * Maurice : Get out of my church! Out! * Amos Slade : Ooh. * Maurice : Out! * Amos Slade : Ooh. * Maurice : Out! * Amos Slade : Ooh. * Maurice : Out! * Amos Slade : Ooh. * Carlotta : Oh, dear me. * Maurice : You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! * Amos Slade : Ooh! Ow! * Grimsby : Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Maurice! * Amos Slade : You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. * Carlotta : (sobbing) Oh, no! * Grimsby : Oh, there, there, Carlotta. * Jiminy Cricket : (singing) Every town has its ups and downs sometimes ups outnumber the downs but not in Nottingham. Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes